Mirror Twin
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: We've all heard the stories of Allen Walker, but what about his mirror twin, the one who held something far worse then a Noah. This is a story that follows the journey of Allen Walker, and his mirror twin Nella Walker (Names also a mirror.) Both with a curse mark. Follow their story. Contains shonen ai, but not the focus of the story.
1. Intoduction: Untold Story

Before you say anything about how I should stop creating new stories and finish some, don't. The purpose of me being a writer is to give you guys new stories. Plus I have writers block and so this will help me get over it, and start helping you update. My first ever -Man fanfiction, with some Shouen Ai in it. Though it will come later.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, and any of the characters. The only character I do own is Nella Walker, and that only goes so far since he's the mirror twin of Allen Walker.

* * *

><p>Exorcists warriors chosen by God. They are chosen by Innocence, and fight against the forces of the Millennium Earl. The most famous Exorcist, is a teenager by the name of Allen Walker. Many of us have heard of him, and he has been personified as the Messiah. Yet, while the Black Order, and the Bookmen have records on Allen, their are hardly any on his mirror twin, Nella Walker. Not much is known about Nella, that is until now. It is my duty to tell you the story of Nella Walker, as his friend. Though the god damn bean sprout could get seriously annoying. Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, and I have decided to tell you about him. After all we might as well. This will be like any other book, and not a history book. If you're reading this you god damn bean sprout, then be grateful, and tell that other beansprout hi for us.<p>

* * *

><p>Yup so this is it. Remember to review, and tell me what you think. I'm being serious for this. Your reviews, will make me decide if I want to continue this or not. The idea for this came about as a random thought. What if Allen had a twin brother, that was a mirror twin. Well I started to think about it, and it keeps popping up, and so I've finally decided to write it down.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Exorcisist Twins

_This is my improved chapter one of Mirror Twin. I hope you guys enjoy this. A lot has changed. I have gotten some good criticism, and plus my writing has improved. And I overpowered Nella I want to fix that._

**_Page Break_**

Two teens are on the back of a carriage. They both have blinding white hair. One of them is lounged back, his hands behind his head. The other is sitting up, his knees crossed. Timcampy flew around them. The one that is sitting up with his legs crossed is Allen Walker. A glove covers his left hand. His left eye has a curse mark over it.

The one laying on the floor is Nella Walker. He has an annoyed express on his face. His right hand is covered by a glove. Above his right eye is a curse mark. Both their curse marks are different. Allen's allows him to see the souls of Akuma, or the Millennium Earl's soldiers. Nella's is the opposite. It allows him to see and interact with what is known as Innocence.

Nella grabs Timcampy glaring at it. "Quit flying around you annoying cat bait. What will we do if you get swallowed by another cat?" He said. Allen gave a comical expression. The one thing about Nella is that he still has the attitude they had when they lived on the streets.

"Um, Nella I really don't think that you should be doing that." Allen told him. Nella sighs, and lets go of Timcampy.

"Whatever, how much longer until we get there?" Nella questioned. Allen thinks thoughtfully.

"I don't really know, it shouldn't be much longer." Allen replied. He fell back beside Nella.

After losing Mana, Nella became super clingy to Allen. Of course it was to be expected, since Allen is the only family he has left. Even more so since they are related by blood. That's why Nella snuggled up to Allen to drift asleep. Nella was this gentle only around him, and Allen is grateful for this. Mostly because he is the only one to always watch over his younger twins safety. They soon drifted asleep.

**_Page Break_**

[Three months ago somewhere in India]

An elephant was bathing it self outside the window. Both Allen, and Nella were sitting on their knees. A man with an eye patch, red hair, and wore the Exorcist uniform sat in a chair. He was Cross Marion, the master of Allen and Nella. Nella had a glare on his face, but he was looking down at the ground. Cross, and he did not get along. Though Nella would never admit it, he was another father figure in his life.

"Allen, Nella." Cross said.

"Yes master?" Allen asked.

"What do you want old man?" Nella questioned. Cross's eyebrow twitched at being called an old man.

"Its been three years since you became my apprentice. I think its about time you go out on your." Cross said, taking a sip from the wine glass. "From today on, you carry the title "Exorcists"." He told them.

Allen looked extremely happy, and quickly asked, "Really!?" Nella on the other hand glared at Cross. _'That fucking old man better not have anything up his sleeve. But knowing the old man he does.' _Nella thought.

"But, to officially become an Exorcists, you must first come with me to the headquarters and greet the people there." Cross said. Nella shivered, suddenly feeling a chill.

Cross pulled a hammer out, and both Allen and Nella leaned back. "You do know where headquarters is don't you?" He questioned. Nella nodded while Allen said yes. He took a step forward. "I will have my golem go with you, and even send a letter of recommendation to your superior Komui. When you wake up go forth." By now both Allen and Nella were sweating.

"Don't tell me you're going to be backing out master." Allen said.

"Yeah old man what gives?" Nella asked. Cross raised the hammer up above his head. His smile put the Millennium Earl to shame, and it gave off malevolence.

"I dislike headquarters." He said, bringing the hammer down on Nella, and then Allen.

_**Page Break**_

Both Allen, and Nella woke with a start. Their clothes were covered in sweat, and they both were breathing rapidly. "You dreamed about master too huh." Allen said. Nella only nodded. Allen shivered, and then smiled nervously at the murderous aura coming from Nella. _'When I see that old geezer, he won't know what hit him. While he might have a ton of vitality when it comes to screwing a whore, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to cut it off, and then gut him.' _At this thought Nella began to chuckle deeply.

"Its an Akuma!" A voice shouted. Allen quickly looked over to where the voice was.

"Thanks for the lift." He said, and quickly jumped off the carriage. Nella followed, but stayed behind.

"I'll be wandering around town Allen." He said. Allen only nodded. Nella walked off to find somewhere to eat.

He soon arrived to a rundown tavern. He could see people were playing poker. A lot of them were losing to a man who looked like a hobo. Well he was one. He had thick glasses, and a cigarette in his mouth. The man had made a lot of money. Nella smiled with malicious intent, and walked over there. "Um, excuse me?" Nella asked. He made his voice innocent and sweet. The men looked up at him, and he could see some had the look of lust in their eyes. The hobo however, only looked at him with interest.

"What is it boy?" He asked. Nella then smiled sweetly. He had practiced this when gambling. He wasn't above using his looks to trick perverts into lowering their guard.

Nella started to fidget, and looked at the ground. "I was wondering if you wanted to play a game of poker." He said shyly. This caught everybodies ears. "Each time you have a better hand then me, I will take off a layer of clothes. If I win, you will hand over all your money that you made." He told men around them cheered, but the hobo had an amused smile.

"The name is Tyiki Miki, what about you boy?" The Hobo questioned.

Nella smiled before responding with, "Nella Walker."

Tyiki only nodded, and began to deal the cards.

Sometime later, Nella was smiling like a devil, and carrying all he earned. "Well you win boy." Tyiki said. Nella blushed. It was the first time Nella has ever actually felt like this . Of course it was mostly because Tyiki felt similar to him. As in he put a mask on.

"Thank you." Nella responded, his mask still in place. Tyiki frowned. He had already seen through Nella's mask. He ordered a beer, and a room with two beds.

"Perhaps we can play over the night." Tyiki said. Nella nodded. Allen probably wouldn't be back until later tonight or tomorrow.

They both headed to the room. They both talked, but Nella had a bad feeling something happened to his twin. He got up, and apologized to Tyiki, and quickly left the tavern. He ran through the streets, soon coming to a cemetery. His eyes narrowed at what he found there.

Akuma were surrounding Allen, and a boy. Nella scanned the Akuma, and found the Millennium Earl was standing on one. Nella's curse mark activated. The color scheme was reflected from Allen's curse mark. "In the past I made an important person to me an Akuma." Allen said. The Earl's eyes went wide, then his smile got even bigger.

"You're that brat Allen Walker." He exclaimed. Nella felt his Innocence wanting to spill the blood of the Akuma, and Earl. It cryed out to him, yelling at him. Nella was obliged to answer.

The Earl quickly turned around, and blocked using his sword. "Oh, who might you be?" He questioned. Nella didn't say anything. He was too consumed by rage. His master once said, he shouldn't fight the Earl with anger, but he didn't listen. He could only see the Earl in his views.

"Nella stop don't fight him with anger!" Allen yelled. The Earls eyes went even wider at that.

"You're that brats twin brother. Nella Walker." The Earl sounded surprised. "Such anger, such rage, you're so much different from your brother. I can tell you don't desire to save the Akuma. No, you want to rip through them, and destroy them. Not even the Black Order has the hatred you have. You remind me of someone long before Innocence. One who fought against your God." The Earl mused. "Tell me, can you're eye see the souls of Akuma too?"

Nella grit his teeth his eyes narrowing, "No, I'm not like my brother, but I can see Innocence." Nella told. Nella told him. The Earl's smile got even wider, and before Nella could react, he received a punch to the stomach. The blow was so hard, that it sent him flying back. He crashed through several grave stones, and his the iron fence. He blacked out, and everything after that was a blur.

_**Page Break**_

Nella woke up on the back of Allen. He hugged closer to his twin, and sighed. He felt rage at having not been able to kill the Earl. "You shouldn't have fought with rage Nella." Allen scolded. Nella bared his teeth, a habit he picked up on the streets. He used to hang around animals a lot.

"What the fuck did you want me to do? I'm not you Allen, I'm not filled with happiness, and I'm not looking to save the Akuma. We are mirrors of each other. We both know this! You seek salvation for the Akuma, I seek their destruction! Why the hell can't you get that through your head?" Nella was practically yelling. He hardly ever yelled at Allen, and so the other flinched.

"I know Nella, but I don't want you to die, and leave me alone." Allen told him. Nella could only sigh.

"I know brother, I know. I won't ever leave you alone you know this." Nella told them. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, heading to the Black Order. Both twins, and yet neither knew of the hard road ahead of them had the chance to separate them.


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Order

_Okay guys, I'm back again. Like I said, the whole purpose of this improved chapter, is because I made Nella to overpowered, and I'm hoping to fix that. Most chapters will remain the same though so don't worry. I'm just taking out the parts where Nella uses that eye of his. _

**_Page Break_**

Nella sat on the edge of a cliff, waiting for Allen to climb up. They had finally made it to the headquarters of the Black Order. He was singing a lullaby that his twin used to sing with Mana when he couldn't get to sleep. His voice was clear, and a little bit on the feminine side, but that didn't bother him.

_"Then, the boy falls asleep  
>The flame inside the breathing ashes,<br>and one by one. Many dear profiles appear  
>Thousands of dreams<br>drop to the Earth. On the night when silver eyes flicker,  
>the shining you is born<br>Even though countless prayers are  
>returned to the earth by the passing millions of years. I will continue to pray<br>No matter what, shower this child with love  
>And kiss on the connected hands."<em>

He finished singing when Allen climbed up. He was on his hands and knees, and Nella only smiled at him. "Took you long enough." He rudely said. He wanted to get to sleep. He was pissed, tired, and hungry. He got up, and began to walk to the entrance.

_**Page Break**_

"Who are the kids?" A man asked. Another man fixed his glasses.

"No, no, no you can't let outsiders come in here. Why did you let him in?"

**_Page Break_**

Nella waited patiently by the big door. He was seriously getting even more pissed. "X-ray examination." The huge head said. It scanned both Nella and Allen. Then its eyes bugged out. "**These guys are out of here!**" It yelled. Both Allen and Nella jumped. "These two are actually friends of the Millennium Earl!" It yelled. _SNAP! _Allen slowly turned towards his twin. His dark side was already out.

_**Page Break**_

"Um did you guys here that?" The man with glasses asked. They people in the room all nodded.

_**Page Break**_

Nella quickly activated his Innocence, and brought it to under the gate keepers chin. "What was that you oversized door handle. I dare you to repeat that again!" He growled. He was going to deface the door if it was the last thing he did. Allen tried to hold his twin back, but stopped when he heard a voice.

He looked up, and found a black haired man standing above them. "You guys sure have courage coming here alone." He said coldly. Allen tried to stop him, but to no avail. The man jumped down, and Nella heard Allen's innocence get broken. He looked over, and his anger became even more prevalent. Nella rushed at the dark haired man, and he brought his claw down. He stood in front of the man.

You want to die too?" The man asked. Nella's cursed eye activated.

"I'm amazed at your Innocence's feeling. It feels just like an Akuma. It also is thirsting for blood." Nella told the man. "Pretty good for a samurai-wanna-be." The man's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he swung at Nella who quickly jumped back.

Nella stuck his tongue out, causing the man to boil over in rage. Nella quickly blocked an attack, then brought his claw forward. This was blocked, and a patterned formed. Block, attack, block, attack. Allen sighed, and then turned back to the door.

"Um, Excuse me, there should be a recommendation from General Cross Marion." Allen said. The door opened sometime later. Allen tried to call for his twin, but found that he was still fighting with Kanda. He sighed and followed the man with glasses. Leaving the two very similar people behind.

_**Page Break**_

Nella sighed, as he finally grew tired. Kanda and him had been fighting for a while. A girl with black twin tails came to get them. Nella's eye activated again. "Your Innocence is weird. Dark Boots if I'm not mistaken. It kind of reminds me of both Allen's and my own Innocence. My being called Fallen Angel." Nella told her. The girl's eyes widen in shock. She was about to ask how Nella knew that, but he ignored her walking past her.

Allen would come find him, if he need Nella for something. He silently walked into the mess hall. He ordered as much food as he could, and began to chow down. Satisfied, Allen came in, and told Nella they would have a room together. Komui, Lenalee's brother, led him to his and Allen's room. They would be Exorcists tomorrow, and Nella just found it a pain in the ass.


	4. Chapter 3: Filler Chapter 1

_Okay, so here is the improved filler chapter for Mirror Twin. I'm slowly removing Nella being OP. He can see the Innoncence only, and is able to sense their moods if you can call it that. He's kind of like the thing that scanned Allen's synchronization rate. Anyways I hope you enjoy this. _

**_Page Break_**

Flashback

* * *

><p>Nella looked in fear as Allen's eye bleed. The Akuma version of Mana turned towards him. "How could you two do this to me!" It yelled. It brought the blade down over Nella's right eye. That was when both Nella's, and Allen's Innocence activated. That snowy day long ago. It was when Nella realized that there was no God in the world. That the only way to survive was power.<p>

Nella could still remember the words that Mana had said before he was destroyed. "Allen, Nella, you two are brothers. Protect each other, and remember, I love you both." Nella had cried, and his right eye cried tears of blood. Allen was silent, while Nella only cried. That was when Cross had found them. Nella couldn't remember what Cross had said to them, except he did remember the words he told Cross.

"I want power, power to destroy the Akuma."

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Nella awoken, and found he was laying beside Allen. Allen was still asleep. Nella looked down at the white sheets of the bed, and found they were stained by blood. He sighed, and got up. Nella could never cry like normal again, because his right eye only cried tears of blood. He looked at his right hand. It was no longer gloved. Fallen Angel seemed to pulsate, thirsting to destroy even more Akuma.<p>

If you were to ask Nella, you could say that while Allen and his Innocence were pretty much the same, Nella and Allen were Yin and Yang.

Just as he was about to get up, Komui entered the room. "What do you want?" Nella asked rather politely. He was starting to grow fond of Komui, as if he was an older brother. It had only been two days since they had arrived at the Black Order HQ, and for some reason Komui was always kind. There was no hiding motive behind his idiotic mask.

"Helveska wanted to see you." Komui told him. Nella nodded. So, a prophecy for him too. He sighed and got up, careful not to awaken Allen.

"Let's go then sister-complex." Komui sputtered, as Nella walked out of the room. Although he was only wearing his pajama's.

He followed Komui through the halls of the Black Order, and soon arrived to the elevator that would take them down. "So, Allen told you what he went through right?" Komui asked him. Nella nodded, and leaned over the hand rail. He sighed, the memory of Mana still making him tense.

"I heard from Allen that you don't believe in God." Komui stated

Nella nodded, turned his head to look at Komui. "Why should I believe in a god that caused Allen and me to suffer. Not just us but other people too. You have a problem with that?" Nella stated. Komui fixed his glasses causing his eyes to be obscured.

"No, I don't have a problem with it. Just be careful that the Vatican doesn't catch word of you saying that." He stated.

Finally they reached the bottom, and Nella found himself staring at Helveska. For some reason Nella felt some wonderment at the spectral woman in front of him. "Pretty." Nella whispered without realizing it. He blushed realizing what he had said.

Helveska let out a small laugh, a gentle smile on her face. Carefully she picked Nella up, and proceed to do what she had done to his twin. Nella felt relaxed, because of his connection with Fallen Angel. Suddenly Helveska gasped.

"So, much hatred. So different from your brother." She stated. ""In your future I can see death, and destruction. Black wings of darkness, and the blood of millions on your hands. A path of corpse that belong to Akuma and Exorcisists lay behind your blood soaked footsteps. You will have many names, but three of them you shall be most well known by. Destroy of Order, Devour of Souls, The Fallen One." Helveska then gently placed Nella down.

For a while there was silence, before Komui clapped his hands together. "I don't know what any of that means, but it sounds like you have anger management issues." He stated. He yelped and fell to his knees clutching his stomach, as Nella glared at him.

**_Page Break_**

Allen awoke to find Nella wasn't in bed with him. He yawned, and silently walked to his closet. He had gotten fully dressed when he heard a knock on his door. Allen walked to it, and found Reever was standing there. "Hey Allen, could you come help with your brother?" He asked. Allen felt himself become nervous.

"W-what did he do now?" He found himself questioning. Reever didn't say anything and suddenly he found himself worrying even more.

He quickly ran down the hall, and sighed when he found his brother. He felt irritated, as he watched Nella, and Kanda fight destroying half the mess hall. They were throwing food all over the place.

"I dare you to say that again you god damn beansprout." Kanda growled. Nella glared, and brought his claw down, forcing Kanda to jump back quickly.

"Don't you call me that you samurai-wanna-be!" Nella yelled. Allen sighed, and wanted to cry. That was when it started to get serious. He had heard Kanda say something about the Millennium Earl. He watched as the normally green flame of Nella's Innocence changed to a black color. This wasn't good. Nella was getting serious.

He quickly activated his own Innocence and got in between them. He blocked Nella's claw, and looked into his twin's eyes. Nella had gone feral, and only by beating him, was he going to be able to return to normal. "You god damn idiot, what did you say to him?!" He asked Kanda. Kanda was slightly taking aback, but decided to answer him.

"I said the way he is now he'll never be able to beat the Earl." Allen sighed. That would definitely set Nella off. He quickly pushed Nella back.

"Sorry Nella, but this is for your own good." Allen told him.

Nella blocked a punch from Allen, and brought his claw down. Allen quickly jumped back, then rushed forward. They were both use to this, and normally Nella only went feral from an insensitive comment from Cross. When Nella went feral he was a demon in a way. He would lash out at everything around him. Even now he didn't register anything except enemies. Allen quickly brought his fist to Nella's stomach. Nella coughed, and doubled over.

Before he could recover, Allen brought his elbow down on Nella's head. He sighed in relief when Nella fell to the ground. He picked Nella up, and it was ironically bridal style, though Nella normally didn't care, and wasn't awake to care either.

He turned his attention back to the group of spectators. "Um, I'm really sorry for how Nella acted. He's normally not like this. That's why I request you don't mention anything about the Earl around him." Allen asked politely. They all nodded, and Allen walked to his room, with Nella in his arms.

He wished that Nella was more like him, but he wasn't. Nella really did desire the destruction of the Akuma, while Allen wanted to save them. Okay that was slightly wrong. Nella had told him he would change his mind, if Allen could convince him. Though that was mostly unlikely.

Allen sighed. He hoped they would have a mission, so that Nella could take his anger out on some Akuma. That normally helped calm him down.


	5. Chapter 4: The aria of land and sky

_Okay so here is the improved Chapter four of Mirror Twin. This is going to have a lot of content taking out, but mostly with Nella's eye. I actually don't know why I fooled around and made Nella overpowered, I sometimes do that on accident, with out realizing it. But anyways, please enjoy this chapter as well._

**_Page Break_**

Nella was silently reading in the library. He looked out the window, and found that the sun had risen. He sighed. He silently got up and headed to the mess hall. He was starved, and really wanted some food. He found Allen was waiting by the door for.

He sighed. He silently followed behind many of the people. "New Recruits? Wow, and what pretty kids!" The chief stated.

"Nice to meet you..." Allen said politely.

"What do you two want to eat, I can make anything." They were told . Both Allen, and Nella's eyes shone with a promise it was going to be a very large order. Allen did his, and then Nella order his.

"I would like five bowls of miso ramen, two 15lb steaks, three cooked rabbits, four stuffed geese, and five plates of salmon." Nella said. Jerry smiled, and quickly began to get to work.

Nella and Allen were about to go sit down when they heard yelling. "What did you say!? You wanna say that again!?" A man shouted.

"Stop it Buzz." The man's comrade tried to calm him down. Nella watched with slight disinterest.

"Be quiet, my meal tastes bad when you're talking about dead people." Kanda told them. Rage coursed through the man known as Buzz.

Nella sat down an quickly devoured his food in record time, as he listened to the conversation.

"Is this how you respect your comrades, we the Finders support you with our lives, and you say your food tastes bad!?" The man lifted his arm.

"Looks like a fights going to happen Nella..." Allen turned to his twin, only to find that he had disappeared. He groaned.

Nella quickly flipped the man over, and with a crash Buzz landed on his back. The table creaked under the weight.

"You Finders know what was going to happen when you signed up. You might risk your lives, but we Exorcists go head to head with the Akuma. We are the prime targets of them. I don't want to hear anything about how we should respect the dead. If all you can do is whine like a dog, then perhaps you should leave." Nella told the man.

His voice was freezing cold. Allen placed a hand onto Nella's shoulder.

"Nella that's enough, you shouldn't disrespect the dead." Allen tried to tell him.

"I don't care, the dead are dead. The exception to that is the Akuma and I'll destroy each and everyone of them." Nella told him.

Allen sighed. Kanda turned to Allen and glared. "You're going to die soon, I hate your type." He said.

Nella scoffed, causing Kanda to turn to look at him. "I won't let him die, I'll have to be dead before that can happen." His voice was low, and had a sharp edge to it.

Kanda didn't say anything to him. Nella got up, and walked away. Reever quickly got up with them. "Nella, Allen, Kanda eat your food in ten minutes you guys have a mission." They turned to look at him.

"Tch, whatever, I'm going to go ahead." It was clear that Nella was irritated. His right arm twitched with the need to kill, and Nella gently petted the Innocence embedded in the top of his hand. It seemed to calm down.

_**Page Break**_

Ten minutes later, they waited in the mess that was Komui's office. Reever had said Lenalee was going to get married to someone, and Komui shot up. Nella ignored what he said, instead studying the room. It was a serious mess with papers all over the place. Komui finally explained everything to them.

"All three of you will be heading to Italy." He said. Nella and Kanda glared at him.

"There's no way in hell I'm going with the Samurai-Wanna-be!" Nella snarled. Everyone except those two sweat dropped.

"Err, what? You aleady aren't getting along?" Komui asked. Then he brought a map down. "But, no excuses. We've found Innocence in Southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy, and secure the Innocence." He told them

Nella eyes at hearing this shone with a predators gleam. "If that's all then just say so." He stated, childish exciment in his voice.

Komui looked at him confused. Then realization dawned, that Nella meant the destruction of the Akuma. Nella licked his lips, excited to be able to quench his Innocence thirst.

_**Page Break**_

Allen, Nella, and Kanda were waiting at the Black Order Underground Water Path. Allen was fixing up his Exorcist uniform. "It's a bit big. Do I have to wear this?" Allen commented. Komui walked up beside them.

"It's proof that you're an Exorcist. Don't worry, it's made for battle. And I tuned your guys gloves a bit." He told them.

Nella only scoffed at this. He didn't care if people saw his hand. The only reason he wore a glove is because Allen told him to.

Something moved in his sleeve, and Timcampy flew out. "Where the hell were you, you annoying cat bait?" Nella questioned.

All three of them got onto the boat. Nella was forced to press up against Kanada, and he was trying to suppress the urge to kill him. As they headed out, Komui said something else too them.

"Timcampy has the ability to project the past of people he's been with. I got to see your guys adventures with him." Nella tensed at this. He didn't feel right about people seeing his past, but he then calmed since Komui was the only one who saw.

"Later." Reever told them. Komui gave them a thumbs up.

"We'll be back!" Allen yelled after them.

Nella only scoffed, and figured he might as well shout something too. "See ya later, Sister Complex!" Nella shouted. He heard Komui start yelling stuff at him, and Reever was laughing. Allen, and Kanda only smirked. Though Kanda would never admit it.

**_Page Break_**

"Umm, there's one other thing I don't understand." Allen said, reading the file.

"Just worry about the train for now!" Kanda yelled at him. Nella jumped beside the Finder that onto a steel beam.

"Please hurry, the train has come!" The Finder called to the other two.

"Whaaat!? We're going on that!?" Allen shouted. Nella only rolled his eyes, and quickly jumped.

He landed softly, and it felt looked like black feathers softly floated to the ground.

He was followed by, Allen, Kanda, and the Finder. They opened a hatch, and dropped down. "Excuse me, passengers! This is the 1st class train, and normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd class train, and you guys just came in from there." One of the staff said pointing to the open hatch.

Before he could say anything else the Finder interrupted. "We're with the Black Priests, please get a room ready."

The man's eyes got wide. "The Black!?" He then noticed the symbol on Kanda's jacket. He bowed, before saying yes sir.

Allen asked what that was all about, and the Finder answered him. The Finder also told them his name was Toma. They entered the room.

Allen and Nella were sitting on one side. Nella was tiered, and so was leaning against Allen. "All right, the question I was wondering about earlier..." Allen started.

Nella sighed, and decided to finish it for him. "What does this eerie legend have to do with Innocence?" Kanda only scowled at this.

"Che, an Innocence is a substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah, to the present. In the beginning, it was sunk at the bottom of the sea, but as if the power the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. But its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form." Kanda explained.

Nella's eyebrows twitched. "Did you just che me?" He asked. Kanda annoyed him, and Allen had to hold Nella back.

"The stones always cause eerie illusions, for some reason." Kanda finished.

"So that means the "Ghost of Martel" might have something to do with Innocence?" Allen questioned. Kanda nodded.

"So, that might be why I'm coming." Nella reasoned. Kanda only lifted an eyebrow.

"I have the ability to see Innocence and communicate with it. I can tell the personality of the wielder. I can also locate it from a certain distance." Nella said as he started to doze off.

He moved closer to Allen's warmth, and Allen brought his hand to his head messaging his scalp.

_**Page Break**_

Allen, Nella, and Kanda stood on the edge of a cliff. _'What the hell is this chill?' _Nella thought.

. Kanda bit his lip. "Damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission. But they're already dead." Kanda said. He turned to look at Allen and Nella.

"Hey, you two. I'll say this before we start. I don't care if you two are on the verge of being killed, if I find that you guys are a nuisance, I'll leave you behind. In war there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners." Kanda told them.

Allen frowned. "I don't like your way of thinking." Allen told him.

Nella then laughed. "Remember that Samurai-wanna-be. I don't care if it's you, you get in my way and I'll kill you. I only have one person I want to protect, everybody else is just an annoyance." Nella stated coldly.

Kanda only smirked. "Fair enough."

Nella waved his hand, not looking behind him. "I'll see you guys at the bottom. Fallen Angel is screaming at me to destroy the Akuma." Nella said.

He quickly jumped, and the wind whipped his hair around. He landed perfectly, and looked around. The streets of the town were abandon, and Nella found it eerily quiet.

He looked around trying to spot the Innocence. Instead he found a clown looking Akuma. It stomped on the head of a finder, and turned to look at Nella.

Before the Akuma had a chance to react, Nella quickly charged forward bringing his claw across the Akuma's chest. A wide insane smile on his face.

The Akuma lifted it's foot, and kicked Nella to the side. He hit the side of a building, the wall crumbling around him. The ruined stone landing on top of him.

On the building Kanda, and Allen were watching. Kanda quickly grabbed Allen's arm, so he wouldn't run down there. "That idiot." Kanda said. Allen turned to glare at him.

The Akuma looked at his hand, and it began to change. "Oh, I get it. This power You're the ones called 'Exorcists' Eh?" The Akuma questioned.

It then turned in the direction of the where the Innocence had gone.

"Lets go we have to secure the Innocence." Kanda told Allen. Allen looked at the pile of stone, and nodded following behind Kanda.

_**Page Break**_

Nella dug his way out of the pile, and found his eye activated. He looked around, trying to find where the Innocence was. What he saw though made his heart stop. The Innocence was screaming in agony, as the Akuma had grabbed. Suddenly anger coursed through him, and black energy went around him.

**_Page Break_**

The Akuma was doing a good job dodging all of Allen's attacks with his new gun form. Suddenly a loud boom was heard, and several black bolts pierced the Akuma's skin. It screamed in agony as Nella landed on top of it.

"Give it back." He stated. Suddenly the Akuma piereced Nella through the stomach, but Nella didn't notice. He pointed a crossbow like Innocence at the Akuma's head. A black bolt shot through the head. Allen's eyes widened as he watched the soul of the Akuma.

When the Akuma finally fell, Nella grabbed the Innocence, and gently rubbed it. "It's okay it's dead." Nella stated.

To Nella, it looked like Lala, was in front of him. The Innocence gave a smile, and nodded.

It was around this time that Nella noticed he had a lack of blood. He collapsed, hit the ground with a thud.

"What did you do Nella?" Allen questioned, a look of horror and disgust on his face.

"What do you mean." Kanda asked. Allen turned to look at him.

"The Akuma's soul was just... I don't know. It looked like it was devoured by something." Allen felt sick. He could still see the Akuma's soul as it suffered in worse agony then when it was an Akuma. He couldn't believe Nella had done that.

"Well it doesn't matter, we've got the Innocence, and can head back now." Kanda told him. He walked over to Nella, and picked him up.

**_Page Break_**

Tyiki, and a girl were sitting on a building. The girl had short hair, and her skin tone was dark. "Oh, that boy is interesting." Road said. She eyed Nella, and then Allen. "But not as interesting as the twin." She stated.

Tyiki didn't say anything, his eyes only watching Nella. Road looked at Tyiki in wonder, and then a sly smile went across her face.

"Hey Tyiki, can I play with that boy?" She asked, pointing to Nella. Tyiki scowled at her.

"No. We're only here for a recon mission. Don't play with any of them." He said. Though Road knew he meant Nella. She sighed.

_**Page Break**_

Nella awoke to find that his face was buried in black hair. "God damn bean sprout your heavy!" Kanda complained. Nella shot him a glare, and hoped that he would burn.

"Why the hell are you carrying me?" Nella shouted. Kanda didn't say anything at first.

He turned then to look at Nella. "If I don't carry you, then your god damn brother would end up gutting me. When it comes to you that calm and gentle side vanishes." Kanda said. Nella didn't respond to that. It was basically true

Nella remembered all the incidents where some men got castrated by Allen for groping him. Nella sighed, fallen back asleep. _'Maybe the Samurai-Wanna-Be is okay?'_Nella thought. They began the journey to headquarters.


	6. Chapter 5: Filler Chapter 2

_Okay so here is the Improved Filler Chapter II. I'm finally caught up with everything. I hope you enjoy, and please review telling me what you think._

**_Page Break_**

Nella sat on the top of the Black Order HQ. His minds was going through a flashback. It was of the first time that he killed a regular Human. Not a Akuma but a regular Human. He could still remember what it felt to have the blood stain his hand, that warm feeling.

His head was lowered, and his pure white bangs were covering his face. A large grin went across his face worthy of a Noah. He looked up at the cloud covered sky. It had begun to rain, and he was getting soaked by it.

**_Flash Back_**

Nella had bruises and cuts across his skin. He lay in an alley, a large man hovering over him. It was his own fault. His older brother told him not to head into the direction of the bar. Yet he couldn't help it. Now he was cornered, and the man was drunk.

"I should do this town a favor, and get rid of one of the twin demons." The man slured. Nella glared up at him. The man scowled, and was about to punch him, but Allen suddenly jumped in front of him.

The man glared, and walked over to Allen. He began to brutally beat his twin. Nella watched, and something seemed to snap inside of him.

He grabbed a shard of broken glass that was on the ground. Then he went behind the man, and brought it down between the man's neck and shoulder.

The man gasped, and fell to the ground in pain. Nella didn't stop there, and turned the man over. He brought the shard across the man's throat, and listened as he choked on his own blood. Nella dropped the shard of glass, and stared at his hands. Shock overwhelmed him as he couldn't believe he had just killed somebody.

**_End Of Flash Back_**

"What are you doing up here beansprout?" He heard Kanda ask. Nella turned around to glare at him.

"What do you want Samurai-wanna-be?" He asked. Kanda's eyebrow twitched, but he sat down next to Nella.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing." He said. Nella stared at him suspiciously, then went back to looking at the dark clouds.

"Hey Kanda am I a sinner?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kanda waited patiently for Nella to respond.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's better for me to not have been born. Maybe Allen would have lived a better life." He whispered.

Kanda scoffed. "I don't know if you're a sinner, but if you weren't around, the other beansprout would have had a lot tougher time. He cares for you beansprout. So don't go saying things like that." Oddly enough, Kanda had a serious tone. Memories seemed to go through his eyes, before he turned to stare at Nella.

"But you don't have Human blood on your hands." Nella stated quietly. Kanda suddenly laughed, though it was quiet. It might have been the first time anybody had heard Kanda laugh.

"Your too smart, you shouldn't be thinking about these things." Kanda told him in a gentle tone.

Nella was about to protest, but Kanda silenced him.

"So what if you have blood on your hands. When you became an Exorcist, your past was pretty much erased. You can't let those things get to you."

Nella stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Kanda became irritated. "What is it?" He asked. Nella began to chuckle, then laugh.

"Nothing, it's just surprising that the samurai-wanna-be can actually cheer somebody up." Nella said through laughter.

Suddenly, he blocked Mugen by using his own Innocence. "You have a death wish beansprout?" Kanda asked.

Nella laughed, and quickly kicked Kanda's legs out from under him. Kanda fell on his back, and Nella looked at him. "Oh, sorry I would love to play, but I have to go." He said. He quickly turned and ran.

"Get back here you god damn beansprout!" Kanda shouted. Nella laughed, quickly heading back inside.

He passed by multiple Exorcists, who were yelling at him. He quickly, ran and jumped over the railing. He fell for a second, before landing onto the floor.

Kanda did the same thing, and began to chase after Nella again. Nella only laughed, and quickly ran into the Mess Hall.

Allen was in the Mess Hall, and looked questioningly at his twin. Nella quickly jumped on top of a table, sending food flying on top of others heads.

Then Nella grabbed a plate, and quickly lunched it at Kanda who had just entered the room. Kanda received a face full of potatoes. The Mess Hall grew quiet, except for Nella who was rolling around on the table laughing.

Kanda growled loudly. "I'm going to send you to hell for that beansprout." He said. Mugen began to glow, but before they could do anything Allen grabbed Nella by the collar. Nella looked, to see an enraged Allen. Horns grew out of Allen's head, and he began to laugh darkly.

"H-hey Allen." Nella stuttered.

*Snap* "Don't hey me! Look at what you did to my food Nella!" Allen yelled.

Nella looked at him, then at the scattered plates of food. Allen had some potato on his face. Nella reached out grabbed it, and stuck it in his mouth.

"This is pretty good." He said, ignoring his twins rising anger.

Suddenly he was thrown against the wall, and he looked dazed at Allen whose cheeks were red.

"Why, the hell did you do that Nella?" Allen questioned.

A sly smile goes across Nella's face. "Oh, it shouldn't bother you that much Allen. I mean we're brothers, unless you're embarrassed because of all the people around. Did you forget we share a room, and bed."

Silence reigned over the mess hall at hearing Nella's statement.

Suddenly Allen activated his gun-form Innocence, and Nella quickly dodged an attack. He leaped frog over the table, and with the momentum pushed off of Kanda's head.

And so Nella was being chased by an angry Allen and Kanda. It was just another day at the Black Order HQ.


	7. Chapter 6: Rhode, and Separation

_Okay new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Anyways please review, and tell me what you think. And please be respectful. Sorry that it took me so long, I've been really busy. I'm also thinking about rewriting the chapters. My writing has definitely improved in my opinion compared to when I first started this. Plus I made Nella really Over Powered, but not on purpose. There are restrictions that I'm going to put up for his eye. I can't wait till we get to the part of Tyiki Miki destroying Allen's Innocence, because that will seriously break Nella. Anyways on with the story._

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction (Is it me or does this get old)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Nella P.O.V.-<strong>_

This shouldn't have happened. They had screwed up, and now they were paying for it. In hindsight though, Nella should have figured this would happen. Yet that didn't stop the rage that was slowly building as that damn old hag, Rhode, touched his brother. Nella tried to activate his innocence but it refused to budge. He bit his lower lips, and glared at Rhode. All Rhode did was smile slightly, and it really ticked him off. "Get the hell away from him!" Nella barked out. Rhode turned to him, and smiled.

"Oh I don't think so. I would love to play with you, but somebody already claimed you." Rhode said. Nella glared. Frankly this girl's childish personalty really got on his nerves. She turned her attention back to Allen. Lenalee was badly injured, and that other woman was just useless. Nella tried to activate his innocence again, but with no success. Suddenly candles piereced his brothers eye.

Something pulsated inside of him, something that wanted to be unleash. He screamed as he tried to activate his Innocence it bent and twisted the pain nearly unbearable. His bangs hid his eyes, and he wanted to rip the old hag apart. The Akuma that were surrounding him were scared, Rhode watched in interest from atop the umbrella. The boy was reminding her of a Noah. A large smile went across her face.

Nella's Innocent finally activated, currently in the crossbow state, he pointed it at one of the Akuma, blasting it. Quickly it changed to it's claw form. Nella quickly through the other Akuma. Before he had time to react though a candle went through his right eye. Pain shot through his body, and he fell to his knees, his left hand coming up to cover his eye. Blood seeped through the cracks of his finger, and Nella grit his teeth to stop from screaming.

He could faintly hear Rhode's childish laughter, and it irritated him. Suddenly white enveloped his vision for a moment, as pain shot through his body. He looked down, to find one of the birthday candles had pierced through his rip barley missing his heart. He coughed up blood, and fell to the floor unconscious. He could slightly hear his twin shouting his name.

Nella eyes shot open, to find that he was looking at a pure white ceiling. Slowly he pushed himself up, pain shooting from his left side. He hissed and placed his right hand over the wound. Nella also felt that he had bandages around his right eye. He remembered the fight against Rhode, and how useless he was.

His hands clenched and anger coursed through his body. The anger was directed at himself. He failed to protect his brother. Slowly he got out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor. He was wearing a white night shirt that just went over his knees. He didn't care about his current appearance, and walked over to the door. Walking down the hallway he tried to find where his twin brother was.

As he came across a heavy oak door he could hear voices talking.

"It's amazing that your eye is healing, though I don't know how long it will take." He heard an old mans voice. Nella's hand froze midway before deciding to return back to his side. Silently he stalked over ot his room. He couldn't protect his brother. He was useless, it was obvious to him. As he entered his room, he grabbed his clothing. Then he opened the window, deciding to slink off. He would only end up hurting his brother if he was around.

He didn't even leave a note for Allen. He had no idea where he was going, only knowing that he couldn't stick around near his brother.

It wasn't long before the sun started to set. Nella suddenly was alerted by a noise. Before he even had time to react, a vine pierced through his left shoulder. His eyes narrowed. Quickly activating his Innocence, he cut the vine. It dissipated into a black mist. Suddenly an Akuma stepped out from the shadows of a tree.

It reminded Nella of a spider but with the upper body of a human, and the shell of a turtle protecting it's lower body. His eyes narrowed. "Ah, it must be my lucky day." The Akuma said. Nella waited.

He felt something grab hold of his ankle and he was suddenly lifted up from the ground. He was flung into the side of a tree, the wound he had reopening slightly. His body was jerked to the right, causing him to hit another tree. Then he was lifted in the air, and slammed against the ground. His head spun from the impact, and spots floated in front of his eyes.

Slowly he got up, but one of the Akuma's legs piereced him. Nella yelped as blood welled from the wound. He wasn't in the mood to fight though. His mind going back to the incident. His Innocence deactivated. He just lay there, waiting for the Akuma to finish him off. "Oh, are you not going to fight back?" It questioned. Nella ignored it, looking off to the side.

The Akuma raised its legs. Right when it was about to bring the leg down, a gunshot rang out. Nella looked, to find the leg of the Akuma had been shot off. "What are you doing stupid apprentice?" A familiar voice questioned. Nella looked up to find a familiar eye looking at him. A frown graces his face.

"I'm not stupid." He said before passing out on the ground. He could briefly feel somebody pick him up, none to gently. Nella just grunted.

_**-Allen P.O.V.-**_

Meanwhile, Allen had just got done talking to Bookman, and wanted to visit his brother. As he walked through the halls to his brothers room, he found the door slightly ajar. Slowly he opened it, to find that the room was empty. Cold dread went through his veins, and he quickly ran out of the room, to find out if anybody had seen him.

Lenalee was with them, and was currently talking to Levi who Allen was starting to get to know. When he entered the room, he must of look pale, because everybody had stopped talking. "Hey have you guys seen Nella?" Allen questioned. He waited to hear somebody say they had, but nobody spoke up. Fear shot through his veins.

He quickly ran out of the room, not bothering to put his shoes on. He burst through the door. Allen needed to find his brother. _'Where are you Nella?' _Allen thought. He ran and ran until he came across a blood spot that was on the ground. He stared at it, and he thought the worst possible thing. Then he noticed the burning smell of gun-smoke. He looked around an saw that a tree had been chipped. Slowly he approached the tree. A light-bulb went of in his head.

"So you were here master." Allen said to himself softly. He connected the dots, and knew that Cross must have saved his twin brother. He sighed, heading back to the others. He would probably see Nella sometime soon. Though Allen was worried about what his mental state was going to be like.

_**-Nella P.O.V.-**_

When Nella woke up it was again in a bed. This time though he could hear laughter and shouting coming from outside of his door. Slowly he got up. His body ached more then before. His shirt had been repleced with one that was colored black. He took a stick note that was on his chest off and read it. _-You owe me stupid apprentice, I suggest that you make it up by paying off some more of my debt.- _Nella crumpled it, and tossed it to the side. His hands were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. Nella took a deep breath and then,

"**Useless Master!" **

_**-Cross P.O.V.-**_

Meanwhile Cross was drinking downstairs. He heard the shout, and a smile ghosted over his face. Listening he picked up the rushing of feet, and not long after, the youngest apprentice was there. A glare was on his face, but it didn't match his appearance. Not while he was wearing that black shirt that reached just slightly past his knees.

A smirk crosses his face. "You idiotic useless perveted lech of a master!" The brat shouted. The boy was so enraged, that he didn't notice the state of undress he was in, or how the other tavern patrons were staring at him, their mouths wide open.

He drowned out most of what the brat was saying. He could catch slight phrase like, "I'm going to cut it off," and such. Cross knew they were idel threats. After all, if the brat tried to Cross would shot him.

Finally Cross got annoyed with the brats constant threats before saying, "Shut up idiotic apprentice before I actually find another way for you to work off your debt."

The brat quickly shut up. Cross wasn't serious, okay partially serious. He knew what the boy thought he was going to make him do, but a frown crossed his face. If the boy really thought that, then he was serious an idiot. Sighting, he got up. Walking past his apprentice to the upstairs bed room. Before Nella could follow however, he was suddenly grabbed by the tavern owners hand.

"That man said you would work to pay off everything while your staying here." The gruff tavern owner told Nella.

The brat not able to keep his mouth shut responded, "Let go you smell like trash."

The next thing Cross hear was a yell, and then a yelp from his apprentice. He heard a crash, and knew that Nella had just been throwing. A sneer came across his face. The owner had already told Cross that they needed a new hire, and Nella was going to be perfect for the job.

The next day Cross woke up late. He headed downstairs after getting ready, and found that his apprentice was wearing the normal outfit a girl who was working the taverns wore. When Nella spotted Cross he gave his best glare so far, but all Cross did was smile.

It wasn't long before they had to leave. Cross was only gong to bring Nella to that old village, and have him stay there and wait for his twin. He was sure the polite brat was worried sick about his twin.

A few days later they had arrived at the village, and Cross went to attend to some business at the castle. Then he returned back to the inn.

_**-Nella P.O.V.-**_

The next day when Nella awoke, he found another sticky note, this time posted to his forehead.

_-I'm going on ahead, wait here for the polite brat. Also I've told the Inn owner that you will pay for everything by working for him. Of course this is quiet a lot, and you should be able to pay it off by the time your twin arrives.- _Again Nella crumpled the note.

"**I'll kill you for this Cross!" **


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

_Okay, so new Chapter for you guys. Just to let you guys know, you should re-read the story, since I finally improved on Chapter 1-6. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and review. I know that I hardly mention Allen, but I have to say this is actually more about Nella then just Allen, but we know a lot of Allen. So this is Nella's story. Allen is still a major character though._

**_Page Break_**

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee had finally gotten off of the train. They had currently arrived in a village, and were looking for some more Innocence. Suddenly as Allen was looking around, he was bumped into by somebody. He turned to find a girl looking like a waitress. The amazing thing though was her pure white hair, and an eye patch covered her right eye.

"Um sorry I didn't see you there." Allen said. The girl's eyes widened for a second, before return to normal.

"No, it's my own fault for not paying attention." She said in a polite tone of voice. She quickly got up, and dusted off her skirt, before running into the village.

Lenalee had a knowing smile on her face, but she didn't say anything.

As they walked through the village, they decided to head to head to an inn.

To their surprise they saw the girl they had run into in the inn. As they entered the door she turned to look at them.

"Welcome." The girl stated, until she saw Allen. A blush spread across her face, and she nearly dropped the plate she was carrying.

"Hey watch what your doing!" The owner shouted. The girl turned, and grumbled something.

She then turned back to the three. "Anyways, can I get you three anything?" She asked. Allen watched her, and Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"A table for three please." She stated. The white haired girl nodded, and led them to an empty table. She then walked off to talk to the owner.

Allen watch as she walked away. Lavi noticed and a smile went across his face.

"Somebody is in love." Lavi singed. Allen turned his head, and blushed.

"N-no I'm not, I've just never seen somebody with her hair color except for Nella and me." Allen told him.

Before they had time to continue arguing though, Allen was suddenly grabbed by the mayor of the village they were in. He was soon followed by Lavi and Lenalee who were curious about what the mayor could have to say to Allen. Of course it came as a shock to learn that it was a vampire that the villagers wanted them to take care of.

So, that's how Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee found themselves outside of the castle courtyard. Thunder flashed and it was apparent that it was going to rain. When they entered the castle however, all they could see were horrifying statues. The group shivered.

"Are you scared Allen?" Lavi asked, his hand shaking as he reached for his weapon. Allen gulped, turning his head to look at Lavi.

"No, not really. I'm just thinking that this Crowley has really bad tastes." Lavi nodded. Lenalee stood close too the other two.

**_Page Break_**

Meanwhile, back in the village, the girl with white hair stared looking out the window. The rain tapped against it gently. She sighed, going back to serving the people that decided to stay. It was good to see Allen, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. It was when she saw a huge pillar of fire that she decided to go see what was going on.

_**Page Break**_

Allen watched trapped by plants. "You have to show theses plants love and affection." He told Lavi.

Lavi did what Allen said, hugging the plants, and then shouting that he loved them. It would have been comical, if it wasn't for the fighting that Crowley was doing. When the plant finally let them go, they watched as Crowley killed Eliade. However before they could do anything else, they heard clapping, and laughter. When they looked up they found the girl standing up on a platform.

"Hahahaha! This is too rich, being in love with an Akuma. Such a bittersweet ending to a drama like this. Oh well, I was hoping that I would be able to kill the Akuma, but it doesn't matter to me." The girl said. Allen's eyes narrowed in slight anger at such a thing being said.

"How can you say that?" Allen questioned. Her single eye turned to stare at Allen. A smile came to her lips.

"You know why Allen. After all I've always hated the Akuma." At hearing her explanation, Allen insistently knew who the girl was.

"Nella?" Allen questioned.

"Yep, so how are you doing Allen."

_**Page Break**_

It was later on that Allen and Nella were waiting for the train. They were talking to each other. "So you're eye really did change." Nella spoke in a soft tone of voice. A feeling of relief washed over him, since he felt like it would have been his fault should Allen lose his eye permanently. Allen reached out to touch his twins right eye. It was still covered by the eye patch, and still hadn't healed.

"You're eye should be healing." Allen stated. Nella sighed, and looked the other way.

"It doesn't matter if it heals, I can only see Innocence not Akuma. Anyways, the train is about to leave." Nella got up ignoring the worried look of Allen. He looked at Lenalee who was asleep. She seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Oi, Macho woman wake up." Nella said, none to gently kicking her seat. She jolted awake to find Nella giving her an annoyed look. "What were you dreaming about?" Nella questioned.

"Oh nothing really." Lenalee said. Nella sighed, and then turned to Crowley who was sulking in a corner.

"Stop being so depressed it annoys me." Crowley didn't respond.

Nella only sighed sitting down.

He only slightly listened to what the others were saying. In truth without the ability to see Innocence, now felt like he was lost. He could always talk to Fallen Angel, but now he couldn't.

"Hey Nella, we're going to look for Crowly if you would like to join us." Allen told him. Nella only nodded, getting up from his seat. When they did find Crowley, it was a surprise. He was only in his boxers, and playing boxer against a group of Hobos.

Nella took a look at them, before he noticed the man he had meet sometime ago. "Ah, it's you." Nella stated. Before the glasses wearing hobo had time to react, he was insistently felt arms wrap around him.

"Ah, so it is you boy." The hobo said. Allen felt irritation build up. Nella was normally only grabby with him, and the fact that it was a complete stranger, really ticked him off for some reason.

"Who is this Nella?" Allen questioned. Nella looked at his twin, and smiled.

"This is Tyiki Miki, somebody I met in the town on our way to the Black Order." Nella said casually. Suddenly that irritation Allen felt was bubbling over. He took off his jacket, and thrust it in to Tyiki's face.

"The trimming is pure silver. So how about we play a game." Allen told Tyiki. His eyes were closed, and a sinister smile was on his face.

"Oh, I'll accept." Tyiki told him. He took a puff from the cigarette.

_**Page Break**_

Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I can't think of what to write. But I hope you don't mind this chapter. So, I wanted to ask you opinon on how Nella's eye should evolve. It has to stay with the ability to see Innocence. But tell me what you guys want. Also don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 8: A Fallen Angel

_Okay I'm back, there is going to be a time skip to where Tyiki Miki injures Allen, mostly because I can't think of anything else to write. Later down the road I might do a bunch of one shots detailing their adventures. Anyways enjoy the story and tell me what you think. Your reviews matter to me. Also this is where the story starts going away from the original, yet not to much ._

_**-Line Break-**_

After that incident on the train, and Allen winning back everything, they started on their journey again. Time seemed to pass, until the incident with the Fallen, that was when everything came crashing down around them.

_**-Line Break-  
><strong>_

Nella looked over at the giant body. He was far away, but waiting for Allen to deal with it. He trusted his twin. Yet the more he looked at the Fallen, he felt as if he could hear the Innocence screaming in agony. Yet Nella's eye still hadn't healed yet. It shouldn't even be possible for him to sense the Innocence.

Carefully he pulled the bandage from his eye, and touched it with gentle fingers. To his amazement, his eye had started to seal over. Why now though? Was it because of the reaction to the Innocence, or something else entirely different? Nella didn't know, but he could only watch as the Fallen's main body started to vanish. Nella sighed, getting up from his spot on the roof of the ruined house. So now all he had to do was catch up to Allen, and they can continue on there journey. At least that's what Nella thinks. However he suddenly got a gut feeling that it wasn't going to be that simple.

As soon as he landed in the forest he witnessed something complete terrifying to him. There was blood on the ground and the annoying cat bait was just flying around. Lavi and Lenalee suddenly arrived,and that was when the golem began projecting a holographic video. They could only watch in agony as the Noah punched his hand through Allen's chest.

Nella though felt a deep sense of betray. He knew who that man was, having met him twice, not to mention he said his name. Something deep and dark started twisting inside of Nella. Everything around him seemed to vanish, as he was dragged somewhere dark in his mind. Taking some place where only he knew about.

Meanwhile outside of Nella mind, all Lenalee and Lavi could do was stare in shock, as Nella's right eye lit up with a black flame. A large grin worthy of the Noah they had encountered went across his face. "H-hey Nella are you okay?" Lavi questioned. When Nella turned to look at them, both of them gasped. Nella eyes were glazed over, but then they seemed to light up with insanity.

Inside Nella mindscape things were different. He stood in the middle of a large graveyard looking out at a ruined city. Freezing rain poured down on him, but Nella ignored the pain. He was in his body from before Mana died, yet his hair was white. "It's sad isn't it?" A child like voice questioned. Nella turned to look only to find himself starting at an exact copy of his current form. The difference was that he had long black hair, and two large black wings resided on his back.

"Who are you?" Nella found himself questioning. A large grin twisted the copy's mouth.

"If I had to tell you that, then that would take away the surprise. For now you can call me Fallen Angel." The voice sounded cocky. Nella's eyes lit up with wonder and awe. "Anyways back to my question it's sad isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Nella found himself questioning. Fallen Angel only smirked.

"I mean that your twin died. Such a tragic fate for one so young. And now you lie here broken, with no one to blame but yourself." A condescending tone arose in the darker copy. Nella looked down at his hands.

"It's because I lacked the power to protect him." Nella commented. Fallen Angel's smile grew even larger at that.

"Oh, what if I said there was a way for you to gain power?" He questioned. He vanished, and then reappeared on Nella's right side. "All you have to do is take this knife, and cut your palm, then when you leave this place I want you to do me a favor." He handed Nella a knife who took it without hesitation. "What I want you to do is kill any Black Order members and Akuma you come across. Their blood is the price for this power." He vanished again this time leaving Nella in the graveyard.

Nella stares at the knife blankly. "I have nothing else to live for, Allen is dead what else matter?" He questioned. _'But it's all their fault, both the Millennium Earl and the Black Orders. They should pay for what they've done. They will all pay.' _Thinking that Nella took the knife and glided it over his palm. Insistently a black pentagram could be seen forming underneath his feet. Laughter could be heard floating all around him, and Nella stared.

"**You finally taking the step towards your true destiny. I can't wait to see what you achieve, how much chaos and terror you will cause. After all this is but the start. Sometime in the near future you'll be able to even kill HIM." **The voice faded and Nella felt himself starting to leave his mindscape.

"Hey Nella, come on respond." Lenalee said her voice rising in concern. Nella only looked at her brifely, his eyes narrowing. The black flame covering his right eye seemed to blaze even more.

"Hey Nella, answer her." Lavi told him. He about to reach over to touch Nella, but suddenly a seering pain hit him. He pulled his hand back to find blood dripping from his shoulder to his fingers. His eye widened in shock. Lenalee could only stare at Nella in shock, seeing as Nella had activated his Innocence in such a quick time. She stared at the droplets of blood that fell to the ground from his claws. Those same claws that had cut Lavi's shoulder and arm.

"Wha- what has gotten into you Nella?" Lenalee questioned. She was about to walk over to him, but Lavi put a hand out in front of her.

"Let's go, it's no use trying to reason with him." Saying that he began to slowly walk away, keeping his eyes on Nella. Lenalee looked one last time at Nella before taking off.

When they returned back to town, they immediately contacted headquarters.

"So your saying that Allen is mostly likely dead, and that Nella had gone AWOL?" Komui questioned. If he knew something like this would happen he wouldn't have sent them after Cross. What worried him was the state Nella was in. He noticed a look in both his younger sisters and Lavi. "There something else isn't there?" He questioned, preparing for the worst.

"Yes, when Lavi reached out to touch Nella, he reacted violently. I think it's safe to presume that he's a threat." Lavi told him. Komui nodded. Soon the conversation was over and Komui placed his chin on top of his hands.

He knew he had to make the order, yet he didn't want to. Finally he sighed. Turning to his computer he quickly typed in commands, and he was immediate connected to all of the exorcist and finders.

"To all Exorcists and Finders, the Exorcist known as Nella Walker has gone AWOL, he is believed to be mentally unstable, and a threat. Should you see him report back to any nearby Black Order members, and do not engage him. I repeat do not engage him. He will be dealt with by others." Komui ended the transmission. His eyes seemed tiered and he seemed older then he was. He had just put a hit out on somebody he viewed as a younger brother. Still there was no denying that the war against the Millennium Earl was about to take a turn for better or worst who knew.


End file.
